wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Atenea del Sol
Archive My Created Image Bank Beseech The Goddess Duck I'm back... --PhantomDuck 15:29, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Moving Overseas I am moving to South Korea, this is a permanent move. I wont be able to update as often or correct pages. I will be busy with preparations and it is suppose to happen either the end of this month or next month. --Mutopis 03:41, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Useless Page Seogits02 needs to be banned for creating a page for the purpose of advertising a product. EU Neuwagen Berlin page needs to be deleted. --Mutopis 09:11, October 4, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: User:Deletethisshit is vandalism pages. --Mutopis 17:40, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Page/site Formatting Since I was last here, besides the general new wikia mess they confuse with an upgrade, there's a lot of letters running together, odd characters, buttons not displaying anything, and numbers as foreign lettering. Is it just me? If not, do you remember roughly when the odd formatting began? If it's not just me, somebody messed with a template and I'll try to track down the source and restore are great language to AMERICAN.Pro-Lick 06:51, September 15, 2011 (UTC) babbling of a moran Hey Baby Doll, long time! Been on sabbatical... or something like that? My watch seems to have stopped at 04:20? There was a freeware Photoshop-like program I found through this site that was pretty decent, it was like a photoshop light, did all the easy stuff I can manage and was free. My old computer turned to a sack of shit so I reformatted it and sold it for top dollar on feeBay. Note: NEVER buy a laptop on feeBay. You might get one I tinkered with. I bought a bitchin' one at Walmart for $299 and got a date with the sales girl. She helped me boot it up? People spend too much on computers now. Unless you are a pro graphics designer, architect, engineer, cad/cam designer. An Etch a Sketch with a power cord is wonderful. How much RAM do I need to check my Yahoo? 20 years ago I spent $3K on a maybe 166, I think that number is too high. Maybe a 512? The montor fluttered and the 5 inch floppy souded like Johnny Cash's "Train A Comin." The Internet was message boards. I digress: I wanted to find that software again. Can you help? Or since you are such a Goddess... if you know where I can D/L Adobe PS and get a serial number... I want to come and play again... I'm bored. Tossed the sex kitten out and I have time to kill again. What has my Goddess been up to? Fast Eddie, AKA Duck More Vandals User 178.102.10.112 tried to vandalize my user page and user 71.212.167.168 changed a page to add stuff. Perhaps it is coincidental after the banning of the previous two trolls, but I leave it up to you to what to do with these two. --Mutopis 21:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Delete Picture * Can you expedite the deletion of this garbage? --Mutopis 16:18, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ** File was deleted. --Mutopis 19:04, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Immediate Banning Now User 96.61.76.117 and AreYouGoingToEatThatNuke? Needs to be banned now --Mutopis 21:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Pages of Wasteful facts and vandalism User 217.67.17.194 needs to be banned --Mutopis 21:42, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Useless Pages Liability Insurance and Disability Insurance pages are 100% truthiness free! I request deletion as they have no use to further Stephen's agenda. --Mutopis 19:51, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks and I understand real life issues. Take care! --Mutopis 22:36, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Can you delete Disability Insurance as well? It has no other purpose. --Mutopis 10:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Please proceed to delete the following pages Mike Paradis, Denija Josipovic, Jessica Sharman, and Amela Hodzic --Mutopis 07:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) 2010 Truthiness Awards Its that time again. Can u get started on a page??? These new features are confusing me. I still prefer the 1897 Computing Machines! --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 00:26, December 7, 2010 (UTC) vandalism *Hey, Atenea del Sol, could you possibly stop IP user 74.83.70.18 from vandalizing? I found several things vandalized including my user page from this user. I have since undid the changes but I figure you may know best.Michigan Wolverines 20:45, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :*User User 108.23.118.55 and User 74.83.70.18 are causing vandalism. --Mutopis 20:49, November 23, 2010 (UTC) notes Thank You kind person..also, I would've replied yesterday but for some reason I couldn't edit on this yesterday..could you please explain to me why that was, if you know.Michigan Wolverines 19:55, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Why are you the new WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer? Could you answer this in your talk tube for me please. 20:09, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Front Page picture Could you get me a pic of Stephen at the rally with his Fearzilla puppet me to put on the front page? Thanks, praise, and cheez whiz. --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 17:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC) User Nascar Racing: Not It Getter :I need you to remind NASCAR Racing that we are not wikipedia and that the Obama page is not slander, but filled with the gooey fillings known as truthiness (he left me a message accusing me of slander, how dare him. I dont know what slander is! No, really I erased slander from my brain, so I dont know anymore). --Mutopis 20:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Mutopis- Who's to say that I'm a him?NASCAR Racing 18:15, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :: My gut says so, and it has never failed me --Mutopis 20:28, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :: You may want to rethink that next time so you don't possibly offend anyone in the future.NASCAR Racing 18:42, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :: : Damn, it sounds like someone is a little whiny ass bitch, both of them actually. Not sure who to ask But, since there is so much discussion about the rent being high, maybe we should add a page about rent. Such as it is, Rent is about the musical. Can all that be moved or copy-pasta'd to Rent (musical), so that rent can be about paying for an abode? Vandalism User 145.116.227.48 just wont stop vandalizing. --Mutopis 06:44, October 12, 2010 (UTC) 2010 Truthiness awards Picture --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 18:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC) How to make a template? Some guy (a mad scientist or something?) made a neat picture for latte liberals and it looks like it would make a good template, but I don't know how to make one. Could you or one of the other Olympians make one? thanks Who is This? and why does he have a page? Should it be deleted? --Mutopis 06:19, September 24, 2010 (UTC) The New God Squad I cordially invite you to join the new God Squad --Cardinalqueen 20:07, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Front Page I think we should put up the march on the front page. --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 11:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 03:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Insignia's End It took me quite some time to make it and put it all together, but my work is like a smelly old cheese. It just ripens with waiting and now its done. To see it click Here So So good to be back (even though technically I never left) -Dann135 --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 22:20, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I saw his picture. Very resemblant. I'm hoping to establish contact with the duck himself very soon. --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 23:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Mickey Mouse * I have done all that I can for Mickey Mouse, I may add or do few changes later on, but I have already run out of creative juices for this one. If you want to make some changes to it, you are welcome to it. --Mutopis 04:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Spam Filter *why is it blocking links to huffington post and thinkprogress? --Mutopis 19:10, June 16, 2010 (UTC) **the spam filter is blocking only the BP article, what happened? --Mutopis 19:18, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ***all articles and links to thinkprogress has been blocked and considered spam --Mutopis 00:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Obampires I'm way ahead of you. --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 16:42, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Insignia's End Setback I have placed the explanations beneath each picture. This is Dr. Insignia. The evil villan of the film (Played by Golden Globe Nominee Tobey Maguire) During a mission, Dann has to win a national thumb-wrestling competition, and his biggest competition is Chuck Norris, who uses his chin-fist-thumb. This is Dann's specially designed combat suit, which he uses to fight Dr. Insignia's Robot donkey ship. (The suit is also mentioned in the plot of Recount III: Return to hell) This is Dr. Insignia's Giant war machine. Obviously a giant donkey. He operates it from inside and is using it to destroy Washington D.C. Like I said, I have to start over writing the plot, but I've pretty much got it memorized. I should be done with it within the month --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 16:39, May 4, 2010 (UTC) You are "The" Goddess! Hopped up on fumes from Delphi, your ramblings are, as always, en pointe! Photo was is fabulous! So much so I Facebooked it. I know I dove in then retreated... I'll kick back in in a short while. We (You) deserve more credit for contribs. I am disappointed that Colbert doesn't pimp this venue. I have made dozens of attempts to contact his producers, but was stonewalled. O'Reilly drives traffic to his site(s)at the close of every show and makes gigabucks (as do many others). The content here is funny, of reasonable quality and enticing. Thoughts? --PhantomDuck 02:40, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Photo for hideous edit please check and confirm email I sent you... give me the weekend to find a pic you can have fun with! --PhantomDuck 23:54, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Truthy Acceptance speech Speech Coming Soon... --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 17:25, March 10, 2010 (UTC) brevitruthiness vs. honorabilityness I would urge you to reread both and consider the content/forethought/effort plus the sheer magnifincustuosity of Don King (I wrote that too), Muhamed Ali and Stephen before casting your final vote. Brevitruthiness vs Honorabilityness You certainly deserve writer of the year, I demand the word! Campaigning always The Duck --PhantomDuck 10:06, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Colbert No RSVP I will pursue I know they hoover Fuck that --PhantomDuck 06:49, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Mind's Eye? Perhap's not so visceral? More Diaphonous, less Jabba? I would still have your baby. That it might burst out my chest in a blood thirsty frenzy, then scamper, clickity-clack through the ventilation ducts is of merely of a secondary concern. Thanks for the votes... appears to be only you and I. Did Mutopis fall into the void of transgendered anime porn? See below, sent this to Colbert's webmaster Cheers, I am Ed Wissing, An award winning writer/contributor at http://www.wikiality.com http://wikiality.wikia.com/User:PhantomDuck Myself and the other "best" contributors there have asked me to pursue this message be forwarded to the production staff, to determine the best course of action to promote, Stephen Colbert, this site and our tireless contribution. I found now easy way to establish a direct contact. Your courtesy and participation in this endeavor would be appreciated. I would simply ask that you confirm receipt of this letter and your forwarding/providing better contact. Signed, The Wikiality Gang Miscelania I haven't written much lately, imbibed too heavily than burned out a bit. Been pissing off my liberal friends on Facebook (If you use it, friend me, Ed Wissing, hit the one with the white shirt and Ray Bans. The Harley is me, but I use that for gaming and the women's basketball coach in Bellingham is my cousin(secret lesbian?) he "unfriended" me for "aggressive" posting). You write well, I would have your baby. High praise indeed, since I loathe children. Stephen needs to pimp this site. I will send him an email today. Please do so as well. Edits are down, which means traffic leads/follows. Perhaps a knock from some of the best here might spur him? I get gut wrenching laughs reading the content here. It is a fun place. Where you reign supreme as the vaporized oracle. In my minds eye, diaphinous (sp?)robes, clinging gracefully, nipples pert, Marty Feldman eyes from the fumes of "The Gods," spouting jibberish only to be deciphered by Joe Pesci (ala "Lethal Weapon"). I Think I just pitched a movie? At the very least an SNL skit. Congrats writer of the year. Your content and images on Ponzi were Ponzilicious! BTW You had better Photoshop stuff than "blue meanie." Good, but not your best. I like my Risk pic, while crudely done in a drunken haze, it captures the insanity of power. I was a light Colonel, downtime in the Gulf we (Generals, Colonels, Majors and such) would play Risk and drink Russian vodka to excess. Vote for it. Mutopis is prolific, and often hits the mark. However, anime is bullshit and makes me uncomfortable. Like rap music and Jesuit priests. Tentacle Monsters? see Chinatown. Adieu! Votes No is participating... seems up to us. I gave you some props... change a vote or two and let me wear a lesser feather in my crown; Writer of the year, AdS Congrats, well deserved. Ponzilicious! --PhantomDuck 09:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Votes Gave you a few =) Don't be stingy, can't vote ONLY for your own stuff! --PhantomDuck 21:30, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Added a new Truthiness Catergory Biography pass it on --PhantomDuck 02:05, January 23, 2010 (UTC) been gone for a few months.... saying hello oops!!!!!! Good Luck.... Your Ponzi stuff should kick ass! THX forgot! --PhantomDuck 23:32, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Recount spinoff It's called the 135 series. I'v already made the poster for it. I'll upload it later. --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 19:48, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'm considering a theatrical release. But I'm open to suggestions. --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 18:18, January 17, 2010 (UTC) HELP ME GODDESS! User Mutopis recommended that I ask you for help. I've been posting on the main page and no one, not even Stephen, has answered my impassioned pleas for truthiness. http://wikiality.wikia.com/Talk:Main_Page#Make_a_page_about_solar_powered_bibles -- 23:10, March 31, 2010 (UTC) So who's in charge now? Is it you? Ace-o-aces 15:48, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Admin I'd make you an admin, but I don't know how! WTVEDDB took that knowledge with him when he left! Ace-o-aces 18:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :I just made you an admin. If that's not enough to start torturing the front page, you may bark at me like a german shepherd.--Pro-Lick 07:37, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::dan.carriero@yahoo.com has now joined you with admin rights. Report any wikiality leaks.--Pro-Lick 00:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) You guys are hosted by wikimedia? Whats your satire all about, how to become administrator, whats email to owner?I d like to help!--User:WikipedoHunter Meg Whitman Ehw...I'm alla flutta! Let me get to work and make some improvements and stick Dr. Colbert in there.--Amadscientist 23:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah...Meg Whitman is finished... : :Thanks!--Amadscientist 00:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) can I pretend to be an admin is it allowed Hello I'm a new guy here, and are there any rules here I need to know? 'Cause I've got some stuff that'll interest everyone on this wikia. Max117D 19:21, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Mitro Hi, I'm Mitro. I recently discovered that there is an article about me on this wiki, written by Owen1983. I know Owen from the Alternate History wiki, where he gained a reputation as very troublesome user (you can read a summary of his history on that wiki here). After several short blocks he finally went to far and got permanently banned by another admin, but for some odd reason he felt I was the cause of all of his problems, as you can tell from this nice post he left on my talk page and of course the article he wrote about me on this wiki. I do not know how things work on this wiki, but could you please delete said article? Thank you. Mitro 20:07, June 1, 2011 (UTC) As the current primary administrator of the Alternate History wiki, I must support Mitro here. Owen is probably the most rotten egg on any of these wikis, and will flame, spam, and harass any who go against him in the slightest. That page is not only offensive, but you should probably block him permanently to save this wiki from him. On another note.... Owen has copied two articles of the AH wiki completely and posted them on here: http://wikiality.wikia.com/1983:_Doomsday is a direct copy of http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/1983:_Doomsday http://wikiality.wikia.com/Aceh_%281983;Doomsday%29 is a direct copy of http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Aceh_%281983:_Doomsday%29 And http://wikiality.wikia.com/Countries_%281983:_Doomsday%29 while not being a copy is related as well. I must ask that you delete these articles. I have had to ask this of people on several different wikis in the last week now, and I hope that you are responsible enough to do like the majority of them have done and remove these pages. Nor do they have anything to do with your wiki, and seem to be the opposite of your content to boot. Thank you for your time. Lordganon 01:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much for deleting the article. Mitro 18:57, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm back... help whats the point of this wiki?{HRE} 20:50, November 19, 2011 (UTC) mistake I came her to find you blocked me a the DOB was 11 june 2011 i was not active on all wikia then besides everything i upload is lisenced under GNU or CC 17:00, February 21, 2012 (UTC) (Owen1983) I created the Acah article before they blocked me i was under a different username anyways I wanted to add content to it so i copied pasted it so there was no inftingement can you unblock me and restore it please 17:13, February 21, 2012 (UTC) owen1983 Possible Changes Hi! I'm Lexi and I'm part of the Wikia Community Development team. I'm also an avid Colbert fan--I even met him in person one time! Your blog is great and it could be a lot more popular with some sprucing up. I could give you a prettier skin and main page while still keeping all the important content. I was thinking more organized columns, a skin that has an actual image instead of just blue, and maybe some custom cool-looking headers! Let me know if this all sounds good. LexiLexi 19:48, March 27, 2012 (UTC) racist do u people acttuly believe in this shit?are u racist? Masterire (talk) 18:33, November 7, 2012 (UTC)